The Last Dragon Lord (part 2)
by katiec32
Summary: I watched this again last night and felt that someone needed to explain a few things! 1. Why Sir Leon did not return from fighting the dragon, but appeared in the next season. 2. Why Arthur believed he had killed the dragon despite it 'vanishing' I love this episode, we just needed an extended version!


The Last Dragon Lord (Part 2)

Arthur smiled as he held Gwen close to him, he let go and she quickly composed herself. "I am glad you are home my lord", she said with a curtsey. He gently squeezed her hand before turning to walk inside the palace. Gwen fell into step behind Merlin and Gauis.

As they entered they saw Uther running down the stairs, a relieved smile on his face. "Arthur!" he cried, "I am so pleased to see you safely home." He clapped his son on the back. "What of the beast? Did you kill it?" Arthur nodded, "the dragon is dead father." Uther's grin widened as he ushered Arthur and Gauis into the throne room. Gwen and Merlin followed. "So tell me, what happened?" Uther asked his son.

"I don't really know father, I attacked the dragon with a spear but then I was injured, it knocked me unconscious, Merlin here..." Arthur paused to gesture at Merlin who looked nervous "...Merlin saw it die."

"Merlin, tell me what happened?" the King said, looking down at him with a stern gaze.

Merlin stepped forward nervously. "Uh, well, Arthur he... he stabbed the dragon with his spear, and the dragon was hurt, it swiped at him with its claws and Arthur fell back and hit his head, I... I pulled him out of its way and the dragon... it, it burst into flames and was gone..."

Uther frowned at him, "well, that was very brave of you" he conceded, "thank you." Merlin bowed and stepped back beside Gauis.

"This is very strange Gauis, the beast bursting into flames- how can we be sure it will not return?"

Gauis looked across at Merlin with a frown. Merlin avoided his gaze and tried to look innocent.

Gauis stepped forward and addressed the King; "Sire, if you pierce a Dragons heart it will be consumed by flame and die, I do not believe it will return."

Uther nodded at Gauis with a broad smile, "this is indeed great news, well done Arthur... and what of the other men?"

"Sir Leon and sir Tavian alone survived" Arthur said sadly "Merlin treated their wounds but they were not well enough to walk home, we need to organise a cart and go to them"

"Of course," said Uther, "I will arrange for someone to collect them." Arthur stepped forward shaking his head "No father, these men risked their lives for me, I will bring them home myself."

Uther regarded his son for a moment, "very well" he said before turning to one of the servants "organise a cart, immediately" he demanded. The servant bowed and hurried from the room. "You must eat first Arthur." Arthur shook his head "we must leave immediately father, they are badly wounded they cannot be left alone for the night."

Gwen stepped forward and curtseyed "I will fetch some food for you to take with you, my lord" she offered. "Yes very well" said Uther with a dismissive wave of his hand toward her as she walked from the room. Arthur frowned at his gesture, Merlin and Gauis noticed this and exchanged a smile.

Uther noticed neither, "where exactly are your men Arthur?" he asked. Arthur stepped forward to show his father using the map on the table.

Gauis turned around and quietly spoke to Merlin, "very strange isn't it Merlin..?" he asked with a raised brow. "What is strange Gauis?" asked Merlin, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "That a dragon would just burst into flames and die." Merlin nodded, looking serious, "yes, very strange" he agreed. "Merlin...!" Gauis warned. "Alright, maybe... maybe that is not exactly what happened" Merlin admitted.

"Come on Merlin, we ride immediately" Arthur called, heading to the door. Merlin gave Gauis an apologetic look, "I will explain when I return" he promised, and turned to follow Arthur.

They walked into the courtyard to find the horse and cart ready. Merlin rode the horse pulling the cart, and Arthur rode beside him. Gwen passed Merlin a bag of food for the journey which he took with thanks. She and Arthur exchanged a warm smile, and she blushed as she stepped back to watch them leave.

They rode out of the citadel side by side.

"You know Merlin... you are full of surprises" said Arthur, "what do you mean" asked Merlin warily.

"Facing the dragon with me, one might almost call you...brave" said Arthur with a cheeky grin.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I did say you would have died if I wasn't there, didn't I?"

Arthur looked at him with a frown "what are you talking about Merlin?" "If I hadn't been there to pull you away when that thing caught fire..." Merlin stated.

Arthur paused, still frowning "I'm sure I would have thought of something..." "Arthur, you were unconscious" said Merlin dryly.

"Yes, well, perhaps I should thank you then" Arthur conceded.

They fell into silence. "Well, are you going to?" questioned Merlin. "Going to do what?" asked Arthur with a confused frown. "Thank me...?"

Arthur gave him an appraising look, "alright, thank you Merlin, for pulling me away from the Dragon" he said flatly.

Merlin gave him a disapproving look, Arthur smiled and pulled his horse up beside Merlins, he punched him in the shoulder and gave him a serious nod.

Merlin glared at him and rubbed his arm. He then smiled in spite of himself; this was as good a thank you as he could hope for from Arthur.

They reached the clearing where they had fought the great dragon. They could see the scorch marks on the ground. They rode to the cover of the trees where they had left Sirs Leon and Tavian. They dismounted their horses and walked over to them, they were relieved to find they were alright. Merlin redressed their wounds and shared the food out amongst the four of them.

Once they had eaten Merlin and Arthur helped them, one at a time, into the cart. They rode home slowly, taking extra care now that the injured knights were with them. Sir Leon had a concussion and Sir Tavian's leg was broken. Merlin had used a piece of wood as a splint to keep it straight, but the jolts of the cart were very painful.

They arrived back at the citadel and guards came to meet them, they carried the injured knights into the infirmary and Gauis came to treat them.

Merlin accompanied Arthur back to his chambers to prepare him for bed. It was very late, with only a few hours left until dawn.

Merlin yawned as he removed Arthurs armour. "Are you sleepy Merlin?" Arthur chided, "Did I keep you up too late?" "Yes!" cried Merlin seriously.

Arthur laughed, "You did well Tonight Merlin" he said seriously, putting his hand on Merlins shoulder, "I appreciate you coming with me, it goes beyond your duties."

Merlin looked surprised, "In fact..." continued Arthur ".. to show my appreciation, I will let you wait until morning to clean and polish my armour, you can go home now and rest."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, "Thanks" he said flatly.

Arthur gave him a broad grin as he got into bed, and Merlin rolled his eyes. He snuffed out the candles and walked quietly from the room.

"Oh, Merlin.." called Arthur as Merlin reached the door. "Yes...?" asked Merlin warily. "Don't wake me too early"

Merlin smiled, "of course Sire, I won't deny you your beauty sleep.. you certainly need it!" With that he walked away, closing the door before Arthur could reply.


End file.
